Kirtonos
Kirtonos is a smoky black tom with soft black fur. Description Appearance :Kirtonos wouldn't be such a successful intimidator and flirt if it wasn't for his appearance. He primarily thanks his fur for his larger appearance, with its long length and thick breadth. He takes great pride in his appearance, and as a result, grooms himself surprisingly often. He usually does this while awaiting his next assignment, or right after a swift meal. Kirtonos's fur is a dark obsidian with smoke hues as well, particularly visible at the ruff around his neck, and his underbelly. His fur is notably fluffy and surprisingly soft, with his tail being notably feathery as well. His ears have slight black tufts on their ends, giving him an almost lynx-like appearance. :Despite his frequent grooming, Kirtonos's fluff fur still gets extremely tangled after he swims, particularly on his broad chest. When his pelt dries, it gets a slight wave to it until he grooms it once more. His fur lacks a sheen or shine to it, despite his coat remaining healthy. When it comes to shedding season, Kirtonos sheds in clumps, rather than by individual hairs. :Kirtonos is a notably burly cat, although definitely not the swiftest of the bunch. He's compactly built, with strong muscles and thick, long legs to give him an intimidating height. His long fur adds to his appearance as well, making him seem even bigger than he truly is. His paws are large and blocky, like a pair of giant mitts, and deliver powerful blows, although he tends to be a bit more clumsy with their larger size. He has a broad head and shoulders with a short neck, with cheekbones that are considered to be average. His claws are of an average length, with their sharpness depending on how often he sharpens his claws. His tail is noted for being long in length and slightly crooked, although he still remains a bit clumsy. :The tom's large head is fitted with small, triangular ears, as well as a wide muzzle. Kirtonos's most attractive feature may be his charming smile, as well as his vibrant green eyes that easily stand out on his dark facial features. His nose is black, while his whiskers are shorter and dark in color as well. Kirtonos, like most feral cats, has yellow teeth, although they appear a bit brighter due to his darker coat. Character :Kirtonos is known for being boisterous, not necessarily 'rowdy', but a very loud and vocal character. It is noted that he has a very loud and almost 'booming' voice that can easily be heard through The Port City, particularly while he's on patrol. He's one for taking charge and command, known for his leader-like qualities. With this demanding trait, he requires great respect from those around him. He doesn't play nice with others when treated like a low-life, although he has a respect for authorities who respect him as well. :Because of his earnest ways, Kirtonos gains decent respect and often works his way up in the ranks when joining clowders or factions. He doesn't appreciate too much 'fun and games', particularly during work-time. He will not tolerate goofing off during the incorrect times, and won't hesitate to deal out punishment. He takes his work greatly to heart and puts in his full effort to receive the best results. He can be taken as up-tight, but when around close friends (or pretty mollies), he loosens up and becomes much more relaxed, and will even joke around when in a good mood. :Kirtonos is known for his smooth tongue and intimidating appearance...or, by the local ladies, he's known for being extremely charming. The silver-tongued tom has no difficulty in persuading others and bending them to his own will. He's also known for sweeping the ladies off their paws with his attractive appearance and clever words. Kirtonos can also be terribly frightening while in verbal combat and is also undeniably flirtatious as well as self-centered. :It can also be noted that Kirtonos isn't all brawn, he is, in fact, quite an intelligent figure. He's surprisingly organized as well, although everyone has their flaws. Kirtonos has a tendency to put himself and his duty before others, as he prefers what is best for himself. Close relationships tend to crash because of this. He'll push all others away to focus on himself and what he believes is most important: his duty. This does, however, make him feel remarkably lonely in the end. Abilities :While his size and strength do provide him with successful combat abilities, Kirtonos frequently relies on that wonderful silver tongue of his. His charm and intimidating appearance allow him to bend others to his will, so he often resorts to sweet talking before any brutal force is taken. He can often sweet talk his way out of any sticky situation or pressing issue, but if words or blackmailing are unsuccessful, extra measures will be taken. :Despite his size and weight, Kirtonos is surprisingly swift and reactive with his movements. He is by no means a swift sprinter, but he is very responsive when it comes to fighting. He isn't very flexible, but he still excels in matching the speed of his opponent's attacks. He is often given the upper hand in battle with size and strength, as well as his wisdom. However, his heavy coat can be a major weakness if he is ever attempting to fight another in the water. :Commanding respect and earning it can be considered a talent of Kirtonos'. Even if he is a relentless charmer and flirt, his work ethic is something to be admired. His dedication to the task at hand is immense, and even if it is sometimes obsessive, it's certainly no laughing matter. If something needs to get done, he makes sure that it gets done. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Kirtonos was born to an unnamed she-cat, sired by the infamous tom by the name of Merrick, who started out life as a resident on fishing boats. The kitten's mother was rumored to be a kittypet, who took his brothers to be raised alongside her. Kirtonos was Merrick's favorite, so the tom selected him to join him in a group he'd been living in for a few moons alongside his newest mate. The new she-cat's first litter had passed away early on. Kirtonos was strong and promising, and grew well under the care of The Horsemen and his parents. :With his promising stature and notable dedication, Kirtonos became selected as one of the next Riders in his group. He trained relentlessly and dedicated much of his lifetime to his duties, with little interests elsewhere. He grew proud of his accomplishments that soon preoccupied much of his life. : Adulthood :Kirtonos was promoted to the full position of Rider shortly after his father and adopted mother passed away. Currently, he is unaware of the whereabouts of his half siblings, nor has he ever really cared for them because he believes that his father used them to replace him. : Pedigree Father: ::Merrick: Deceased, residence unknown Mate: ::Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, residence unknown Brothers: ::Two older unnamed toms: Living Half-Sister: ::Pyria: Status Unknown Half-Brother: ::Ezio: Status Unknown Relationships Family Merrick: :"I loved and respected my father so much, everything I did was in his honor. I'll admit it, being his favorite really got to my head after a while. But...I just got so consumed by my love for my position and duty that I almost abandoned him. I resented him for having other kits and spending more time with them. Now that I reflect on it...it's really all my fault, isn't it?" ::Being his father's favorite boosted Kirtonos' ego a little too much. However, it almost motivated him to train harder in order to make his father proud of his accomplishments. The respect that he held for his father was almost to the point of being ridiculous. However, things began to change once Kirtonos took up the position of a full-time Rider after his training was completed. He became obsessed with his duties, and his father grew slightly lonely before he and his newest mate had another litter. Kirtonos became envious of his newest half-siblings, resulting in a hatred for them. However, Kirtonos now acknowledges that it was his own fault, and regrets failing to spend more time with Merrick before he passed away. Pyria & Ezio: :"I don't like those two. Pyria's an idiot, and Ezio seems to resent me just as much as I resent him. I'm uncertain of their current condition, nor do I really care. They aren't my responsibility, nor will they ever be, especially since they left The Horsemen. I'd be perfectly content if I never saw them again, I'm sick of Pyria's obnoxiously friendly attempts." ::Kirtonos never has and likely never will appreciate his half-siblings, viewing them as an attempt by Merrick to replace him. He was jealous of the attention they received from his father, although he began to realize that it was his own fault after a while. However, it doesn't change how he views them. Kirtonos sees Pyria as an overly-optimistic pest, and Ezio as a sulky burnout. Love Interests : Notable : Peers Diablo: : :: : Quotes : Trivia *Kirtonos is polyamorous heterosexual. **He is, however, uncertain if he ever wants kittens, as his responsibility is solely to The Horsemen at the moment. Images Life Pixels Category:Toms Category:Rogue